


Thin Ice

by his_parents_gallery



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Eating Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Love, Olympics, Rape, Self-Harm, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_parents_gallery/pseuds/his_parents_gallery
Summary: A world-famous pop star and a world-famous skater, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is one of my first times sharing my writing and I would love to hear what you think! Let me know if you read all the way through or even if you stop! I would love to know! Enjoy :)

The first time I met Kate we were in a bar. I was drinking with my guitarist and drummer after a big show. I was still in costume- big flare pants and a bright colorful top. Luckily we were in a dingy dive bar, so no one was there to recognize me. The only person I was worried about was the girl sitting at the other end of the bar, but she looked too far gone for me to worry about her. She was on at least her fifth drink of the night and the bartender was keeping a close eye on her.  
“Hey man we better get going, we have another show tomorrow and rehearsal in the morning,” my drummer said setting down his empty glass.  
“Yeah, I’ll be back to the hotel soon, I think I’m just going to finish this off first,” I replied.  
“Alright see you tomorrow,” my guitarist said giving a wave before they got up and left. As I finished my drink I heard the bartender protest loudly.  
“Hey man, just get away from her. She’s too drunk,” he said and I looked over to find a man with his hands on the drunk girl, who was practically slumped on top of the bar. As I got a better look at the girl I realized why the bartender seemed worried. She didn’t look like the kind of girl who got drunk every night. She was tiny, she could easily be taken advantage of. She was wearing a thick wool turtleneck and a pair of leggings.  
“Come on man she clearly wants me,” the guy said taking her hand and placing it on his groin.  
“Get your hands off before I call the police,” the bartender answered.  
“Hey man, leave her alone,” I said standing up and making my way over. I just couldn’t sit by and let something happen to that girl. “Do you want me to drive her home? What’s your address?”  
The man let out a loud sigh but walked away and the bartender turned to me. “How do I know you don’t want the same thing from her?” He asked.  
“I don’t really need to rape a drunk girl, I’m pretty famous,” I replied with a shrug.  
“You sound kind of cocky,” the girl slurred turning to face me.  
“You sound drunk,” I answered crossing my arms. “Do you want a ride home?”  
“I’m celebrating,” she replied she clinked her glass against the empty one in my hand.  
“What are you celebrating?” I asked surprised. I figured she was having a pity party.  
“I’m going to the Olympics,” she said waving a finger in the air.  
“You got tickets?” I asked. “I couldn’t even get tickets.”  
“No…” she slurred. “I am skating for USA.”  
“Seriously?” I asked. “That’s amazing.”  
“Woooo,” she said clinking our glasses again.  
“Let me get you home,” I said. “You’re going to need to sleep.”  
“Don’t rape me,” she said standing up and falling against me.  
“This is for both of our tabs,” I said handing the bartender a thick wad of cash as I supported the drunk girl.  
“Who are you?” She asked staring at the big black SUV and driver holding the door open for us.  
“Harry Styles,” I answered. She just shrugged. Clearly it didn’t ring a bell.  
“I have practice at six am,” the girl sighed running her hands through her hair.  
“Good thing we’re going home,” I answered with a laugh. She gave the driver her address and ten minutes later we arrived just out of town at a little house.  
“Do you have any alcohol in here?” She asked as she watched the house. “I want a shot.”  
“Sorry,” I shrugged. “I think my band might have drank it all after the show.”  
“You’re a singer?” She asked me.  
“Yeah, if you remember tomorrow maybe you should look me up,” I smirked.  
“I never forget anything,” she answered and her eyes were so serious that I actually believed her. She opened the car door getting ready to step out.  
“Hey, what’s your name?” I asked quickly. “I need to know who to cheer for at the olympics.”  
“Kate Remoir,” she answered before closing the door and stumbling up to the front door. I watched as an older man opened the front door and gave Kate a stern look before placing his hand on her ass and pulling her inside. The door shut and my driver drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

About a week later I was back in LA for an award show. The next morning I was at a café drinking a strong black coffee trying to fend off a hangover from the after-party. The bell on the door rang and I looked up to find Kate walking up to the counter in another thick sweater and leggings. She ordered a drink without even noticing me. I kind of figured she had completely forgotten about that night last week. When she got her drink, a green smoothie, she made her way over to me.   
“Harry Styles,” she grinned sliding into the booth.   
“Kate, I figured you had forgotten,” I laughed.  
“I told you, I never forget,” she said sipping from her straw. “You, however, look a little worse for wear.”  
“Yeah, I had a little too much fun last night,” I replied taking a big gulp of coffee.   
“Are you here for a little while?” She asked me leaning back.  
“About a week,” I nodded.   
“Do you maybe want to get dinner sometime?” She asked shyly.   
“Have you looked me up?” I asked suddenly self-conscious that the only reason she wanted dinner was because she knew how famous I was.  
“No, I haven’t had time,” she answered. “You know training for the Olympics and all.”  
I laughed. I could tell the Olympics was just an event to her. She seemed so calm and uncaring about the whole thing. “I would, but um are you dating that guy who was in your house? I don’t want to get the wrong idea.”  
“No,” she said scrunching her nose quickly. “That’s my trainer. Now can you stop asking questions and just answer mine?”  
“Yeah, I’ll go to dinner,” I laughed. “Can I pick you up tonight at seven?”  
“Sounds like a plan,” she laughed standing up and walking away. She gave me a wave before she walked out the door.   
\--  
That night I pulled up to Kate’s house and waited for her to come out. She bounded out of the front door in her typical sweater and leggings.   
“Do you own anything else?” I laughed as she got into the car.   
“I spend all my time in an ice rink, so no,” she smiled. “Where are we going?”  
“There’s a restaurant downtown where no one ever recognizes me,” I answered.   
“You don’t want to be seen with an Olympic level skater?” She asked flipping her hair over her shoulder.   
“I don’t really want to deal with any rumors yet,” I answered. “Trust me, I wouldn’t mind being seen with you any day.”  
“I should really look you up,” she laughed. “I feel like I should know what your music sounds like before everyone knows we are friends.”  
“No one will ever think we are just friends,” I replied.   
“You have a lot of girlfriends?” Kate asked.   
“Used to,” I nodded. “Not so much anymore.”  
“I’m honored,” Kate laughed pressing her hand to her heart.   
“We’re here,” I said as we pulled up to the little building. Kate smiled and got out before anyone could open the door for her. After we had ordered Kate turned to me.   
“So, besides driving home random drunk girls from bars, tell me about yourself. What should I know about the real you before I look you up?” She asked. She had a way about her that was so different from any other girl I had met. She just didn’t really care about what people thought of her. She just said what was on her mind.   
“Um well I used to be part of a boyband called One Direction, but we broke up about four years ago. I just got finished with the tour for my second album about a week ago.”  
“Yeah, but I could have read all that on the internet and I bet I can read a lot more too. What do you want me to know? You know what’s out on the internet… what do you want to tell me before I believe everything I read.”  
I laughed. She really surprised me with how real and cool she was. I thought for a minute. There was so much on the internet about me. So many rumors and lies. “Um… I guess there are kind of conflicting things about who I am and what my relationships have been like in the past. I mean when we were in the band I was really great friends with one of my bandmates, but then our fans started to think that we were like a couple and management just got so upset. They like completely separated us, we couldn’t sit next to each other during interviews or stand next to each other for pictures. They started painting me as this crazy womanizer. They hired all these models and famous people to go out with me for a night and lie about what we did together. I have only had two real relationships in my life, but the amount of women that claim to have slept with me is in the double digits,” I answered. Kate watched me and I could tell from the sympathy in her eyes that she was really listening and feeling for me.  
“I know what it’s like, to be totally controlled by other people,” she replied. “It sucks. I’m sorry you couldn’t just be yourself for your fans. It’s really hard knowing that fans love a version of you that isn’t real.”  
“Yeah, I’m always scared that they’re going to see what I’m really like and flip out. I mean now that I have a solo career, I have put a lot more of the real me into the world, but when I first started doing it, I was terrified.”  
“You’re really brave to be so open,” she told me seriously. “Now I don’t even need to look you up.”  
“You don’t need to read about me, but you should listen to my music, that’s as open as I really get,” I replied.  
“That’s what I feel when I skate,” Kate nodded.   
“Now I want to hear about you,” I said seriously. “I bet I could look you up.”  
“You can,” she nodded. “There are skating videos of me going all the way back to when I was three years old.”  
“Well then tell me about what’s not on the internet,” I said. Kate sat there for a minute clearly lost in thought. I could tell she was feeling self-conscious as she looked up at me.   
“The thing about me is that my life has revolved around skating for so long that it’s basically the only thing about me, but it’s all over the internet.”  
I watched her absentmindedly pick at her cuticles. “How long have you lived with your instructor?” I was curious about her family.  
“Since I was sixteen,” she answered. “That was my first year in the Olympics. I used to live in Georgia with my family, but when my parents found out I could be in the Olympics they enrolled me in online school and sent me straight to LA. I haven’t seen my family since the last Olympics… four years ago.”  
“Do you have siblings?” I asked curiously. I couldn’t imagine not seeing my family for almost the entirety of One Direction.  
“I have a younger sister, she’s about sixteen now,” she nodded. “We don’t really talk anymore. She was really upset when I moved to LA and I don’t really think she ever forgave me for that.”  
“I’m really sorry to hear that. I have an older sister and I can’t imagine what I would do if she stopped talking to me. She is like my rock,” I replied.   
“I’m hoping I get some time to see her at the Olympics this year,” she nodded.  
“Do you miss Georgia?” I asked curiously.  
“No, I used to live on a farm, so I definitely don’t miss feeding chickens and milking cows in between skating practices.”  
“I think we lived very different lives,” I laughed and Kate nodded in agreement.   
“Sometimes it’s good to get new perspectives,” she replied resting her chin on her hand and I nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

After our date, I spent the next week in Paris for a Gucci shoot. Kate had my number now, so we texted quite often.   
K: When do you get back?  
H: Tomorrow night  
K: I finally looked you up… I guess you are pretty famous  
H: I watched a video of the Olympics… You never told me you won GOLD  
K: You never told me you performed at the 2012 Olympics  
H: We could have met  
K: The last time we were together I felt like we really connected… do you want to come see me skate?  
H: One stipulation  
K:??  
H: I’m performing at the AMAs this weekend… come with me  
K: Should I be worried about the publicity?  
H: I feel like we have too much of a connection to hide  
K: Deal  
I felt elated. I couldn’t wait to see her again. She had a real light in her that just made me feel so comfortable to be wholly myself.   
\--  
Two days later I found myself standing at the front door of an ice rink. “Hey,” Kate grinned as soon as I stepped inside. She was sitting on a bench tying her skates. She had on a pair of nude tights and a tight long sleeve leotard with a little skirt.   
“Hi,” I said. I couldn’t help but grin in her presence. “I didn’t realize you wore things other than sweaters.”  
“Liar,” she laughed standing up. “You watched my skating videos.”  
“Caught me red-handed,” I laughed.   
Suddenly she turned and wrapped her arms tightly around me. “I really missed you.”  
“I missed you too,” I grinned patting her head. It was really refreshing to find someone who just told you how she felt without fearing judgment.   
“Katherine let’s get to skating!” Her instructor called from the door to the rink.   
“You can go sit in the stands. I am only practicing for a half-hour, so you won’t have to be here too long today.”  
“Afterwards we need to get you fitted for your red carpet dress,” I said with a little smile.   
“Oh great,” she said sarcastically before bounding away. Watching Kate skate was like seeing her truly alive. I felt like I knew Kate pretty well, but watching her on that ice was when I knew this was where she felt like she could be completely herself. She was so beautiful and graceful and just from her short practice I could tell she was a strong contender for the gold.   
“What did you think?” She asked as she stepped off the ice. Her cheeks were red from the cold, but she had a sheen of sweat on her forehead.   
“You were amazing,” I replied seriously.   
“Let me change really quick and we can go,” she replied with a big smile before disappearing down the hall. I watched as her instructor followed her.   
When she came back a few minutes later she had a frown on her face and I watched her snap something at her instructor and he stopped following her.   
“Ready?” She asked immediately putting on a smile.   
“Yeah, I scheduled a meeting with my designer, so we have to go straight there, but I have some food in the car for us. You don’t have a strict diet do you?”  
“No…” she replied biting her lip. I nodded knowing there was more than she was saying. She followed me into the car and immediately dug into the food waiting for us.   
“Harry, I’m kind of weird about clothes,” she said shyly looking up at me.   
“What do you mean?” I asked running my thumb along her thigh.  
“I have to have sleeves,” she said seriously. “I would prefer something that didn’t show my… that isn’t tight. That’s why I like my sweaters.”  
“I just want you to be comfortable, I would never make you wear something you don’t want,” I replied. I was curious about the stipulations, but I would never push her to talk about something she wasn’t comfortable with.   
“Thank you,” she said giving my hand a kiss.   
“You know you’re beautiful,” I said seriously.   
“I know that, but strangers don’t need to know that,” she replied and I couldn’t help but smile. She was so confident and I just loved it so much. When we arrived at my stylist’s house, we instantly entered the world of fashion.   
“So Harry hun, remind me what you’re wearing,” my stylist, Katarina, said. I pulled out a picture of my outfit which consisted of a pair of white flare pants and a silky blue button-down with a deep V.  
“Beautiful colors,” Katarina nodded zooming in. “So Kate, Harry told me you want your arms covered. Do you need long sleeves?”  
“Yes,” Kate nodded. “Please.”  
“Not a problem sweetie, long sleeves are in,” Katarina smiled and I felt Kate relax beside me. “I have a few pieces already picked out, so let me go get them and we’ll figure out which you like best.”  
“Thank you,” Kate said as Katarina got up and walked away. I wrapped my arm around Kate’s shoulders letting her lean her head on my shoulder. Katarina returned a few minutes later with three different dresses.   
“So all three of these dresses kind of follow along with Harry’s pastel pallet and I think you’re really going to like them,” Katarina said. “Let’s go try some on. Harry, you stay here and we’ll come out and model.”  
I nodded leaning back on the couch as Kate stood up. “Are you going to help me put them on?” She asked shyly.  
“Of course sweetie. These dresses weren’t meant to be put on alone, trust me,” she laughed.  
The first dress was a sexy black dress with a deep v that went down to her belly button and I could tell Kate hated it. She was stunning and I could see her abs peeking from the v, but I knew she didn’t want the world to see her that way. The second dress was light pink with slits that went up to her hips and I knew she would absolutely never walk out in public with that dress because she was blushing in front of us. Finally, she came out in a dress the same color as my top. The neckline went down just far enough to show the tops of her breasts, but the skirt was a little wider than her and I could tell that she really liked it. She was stunning and the blue made her eyes pop.   
“Do you like it?” I asked.   
“Do you like it?” She replied brushing her palms on the skirt.   
“You look so beautiful,” I replied. “I can’t wait to be on the carpet with you. You’re going to make all of those pictures a million times better.”  
“I really like it,” she nodded.   
“So, we’ll get this altered to make sure it fits with shoes and everything and I’ll get you a little clutch and someone to do hair and makeup for you.”  
“Thank you so much,” Kate replied. “Um… I can’t wear heels… I’m a figure skater and I can’t hurt my feet at all right now... I’m sorry I’m being so picky, I should just be grateful.”  
“She’s going to the Olympics, so please make sure the shoes are comfortable,” I spoke up touching her hand lightly. This timid version of Kate was one I hadn’t experienced before and I was surprised.  
“Oh, of course, that isn’t a problem!” Katarina grinned. “I’m not going to be the reason you don’t win gold! Just promise that when you do when you let me style you at least once.”  
“You can style me any time,” Kate laughed.  
“She’s already won the gold, she’s more accomplished than me,” I replied.   
“Not even true,” she replied shaking her head.   
\--  
The day before the awards Kate and I were eating in the same restaurant as our first date. “Do you remember when you asked me if I had a special diet?” She asked taking another breadstick out of the basket.  
“Yeah,” I nodded watching her examine the breadstick closely.   
“I’m not on a diet, but before I moved to LA I was,” she replied. She wouldn’t look at me and I watched her twitch her jaw. “My previous instructor and my parents were very strict about what I ate. They were obsessed with my weight and my figure. They said that ninety percent of figure skating was about looks. When I was a freshman, the year before I moved to LA I almost died because I didn’t eat anything and when I did, I would immediately throw it up… on purpose. I actually passed out on the ice during a show… After that, I met my new instructor and he forced me to start eating again. He won’t say anything about what I eat unless he thinks I’m not eating enough.”  
“I’m really glad you’re healthy again,” I said seriously. “Do you ever still worry about your figure or weight?”  
“I mean it’s something I thought about every day for over ten years, so yeah, sometimes I get worried. I spend more time than I should in front of the mirror, but I’m learning to live with it. I just… I wanted to tell you because I feel really safe around you. I feel like you won’t judge me for how I look or how I perform and that’s made it easier to forget.”  
“You’re right. I think you are stunning because of the light and honesty you have with every conversation. I couldn’t care less if you won gold, silver, or fall flat on your face. You are so much more than any of that and I’m glad that I can help you see that,” I replied. “I struggled with my image when we first got thrust into the spotlight. I couldn’t figure out who I was supposed to be. I did a lot of juice cleanses and danced around a lot of interview questions because I was nervous about showing the real me. The real you, that I see every time we are together is just so amazing, I don’t want you to ever be scared to be exactly who you are.”  
“I feel the same about you,” Kate replied taking my hand and squeezing it lightly. “You are so understanding and kind-hearted. I just really appreciate how accepting you have been. I mean you literally met me when I was blackout drunk and you didn’t judge me. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like that.”  
“Sometimes you just need to get wasted alone,” I shrugged. I mean I understood. I had done it on more than one occasion.   
“If I slept with people during competition season, I would sleep with you tonight,” she said causing me to blush. “I’m serious I just feel such a real connection with you.”  
“Do you kiss during competition season?” I asked leaning across the table. She nodded and I instantly connected our lips.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Kate was at my apartment all day as we both got ready for the award show. “Harry, I’m really nervous about walking with you,” Kate said as a hairstylist tugged on her hair. “Everyone is going to hate me.”  
“No one is going to hate you,” I laughed.  
“Please, I’m taking the Harry Styles off the market,” Kate replied rolling her eyes. “They are going to rip me to shreds.”  
“And I’m going to be there to protect you. I don’t care what other people who don’t know you think and neither should you.”  
“I know,” Kate answered. “I’m a gold medal figure skater, I don’t need to prove anything to anyone.”  
“You are literally what I aspire to be,” I replied squeezing her hand.   
Right before we left we went into our separate rooms to change. When I came out Kate was standing in the middle of the room as Katarina placed a necklace on her.   
“Wow,” I said taking in the woman in front of me. The dress looked just as beautiful as ever. Her hair was pulled up into elaborate braids and she had dramatic eye makeup on.   
“How do I look?” She asked holding a peace sign up over her eye and puckering her lips.   
“If you don’t pose like that on the red carpet, I will,” I laughed coming over to wrap my arms around her. “You look mesmerizing.”  
“Thanks, you don’t look too bad yourself,” she grinned running her finger along the butterfly tattoo peeking out of my shirt.   
“Keep the clothes on until after the show,” Katarina laughed swatting us away from each other.   
“They will stay on after the show too,” Kate assured her.   
“Do you want to go to the after-party after?” I asked suddenly remembering the invitation I had received.   
“Can I get the tiniest bit drunk?” Kate asked with a smirk.  
“You can get wasted and I will still drive you home,” I assured her.   
“We’ll see,” she grinned.   
“Let’s get you two down to the car,” Katarina said. When we got into the car Kate turned to me.  
“Maybe you should do the red carpet alone and I’ll meet you inside,” she said tracing patterns on her dress. “They all just want to see you.”  
“No,” I replied. “I want everyone to know I’m with you. I’m not taking a single picture without you tonight.”  
She bit her lip taking my hand. “I don’t like PDA, but please don’t let go of my hand.”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it,” I replied squeezing her hand three times lightly. When we arrived I watched Kate’s face pale as she saw all the flashing lights from the cameras.   
“It’s just like an Olympic press conference,” I told her remembering the video of her standing at a podium answering questions, a gold medal draped on her neck. She nodded. When I got out of the car the yells and screams started. I took Kate’s hand and helped her out of the car and it was like the crowd exploded with disbelief. She looked up at me and instantly a smile grew on her cheeks. When we made it towards the middle of the carpet the workers stopped us telling us where to stand and pose. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder looking at the cameras for a few seconds before I had to look down at her. She was smiling taking everything in. She must have felt me looking at her because her head turned and she met my eyes.   
“I feel like Tonya Harding,” she said and I let out a loud laugh as she chuckled to herself.   
“Come on Tonya, let’s get to our seats,” I said squeezing her shoulder lightly leading her away from the cameras. An usher led us to our seats in the front row.   
“The front row,” Kate asked uneasily.   
“Only the best for the best,” I said kissing her cheek lightly.   
“Hey, no PDA,” she said hitting my cheek lightly. Throughout the show, Kate leaned against me whispering little jokes in my ear that had me laughing hysterically. I knew that the cameras were on us all night. I had never looked so happy at an award show. Eventually, I had to go backstage to get ready for my performance.   
“Good luck,” she whispered squeezing my hand before I walked away. I knew she was self-conscious sitting alone out there in the front row. I requested a seat filler and hoped he could at least keep her entertained. After I came back out I found her laughing with her seatmate.   
“Can I cut in?” I asked and she jumped up with a big grin.  
“That was so beautiful,” she said wrapping her arms around me tightly. “I feel like I just got to see a piece of your heart.”  
“I’m just so glad you could be here to experience that.”  
“You’re so talented and beautiful and kind,” she said leaning her head on my shoulder I put my arm on the back of her chair kissing the top of her head.   
At the end of the night, we got into the car and headed to the after-party. “Harry, can I spend the night at your place tonight,” she asked me nervously. “I mean we can’t do anything, but I would rather be with you than my instructor.”  
“Of course, you can stay the night any time,” I replied feeling the smile already on my face. I would have Kate all to myself tonight and I would get to see her wake up in the morning. I literally couldn’t ask for anything better.   
We had so much fun at the party that night. Every one loved Kate and dancing with her was amazing. She was a good dancer and feeling her body against mine and in my hands was something I never thought I would need. Kate and I each only had one drink that night; I think it was because we both wanted to remember this night. When we got home that night Kate collapsed on my couch with a big smile on her face.   
“Did you have fun?” I asked coming up behind her and resting my head on her shoulder.  
“So much fun. You are so talented and your friends are so kind. I can’t remember the last time I had real fun like that,” she answered kissing my jaw lightly. “I should probably change out of this dress before I ruin it. Do you have a sweatshirt I could borrow?”  
“Sure love,” I nodded helping her up and bringing her to my bedroom. I dug an old sweatshirt out of my dresser and handed it to her with a pair of sweatpants.   
“Thank you. Could you unzip me?” She asked turning around. I nodded unzipping her dress slowly revealing her flawless back I ran a finger down her spine and she shivered.   
“You’re naughty,” she laughed turning around. “I’m going to go change.”  
When she came back she had taken off her makeup and was only in the sweatshirt- her long legs on full display.  
“Do you want me to sleep in another room?” I asked her as she sat on the edge of the bed.   
“No, please come lay with me,” she said looking up at me with her big blue eyes. “Just… please don’t rape me.”  
“I’m not going to rape you,” I replied with a little laugh, but when I looked over I realized she was serious. “Has someone raped you?” I asked turning just as serious as her.  
“I don’t want to talk about that,” she said seriously. “I know I’m usually pretty open, but I just really can’t talk about that.”  
“Okay, that’s okay. I don’t expect you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”  
“Come lay with me,” she said pulling back the covers and getting in the bed. I got into bed and within seconds she curled herself against my chest. Her hair was still in its crown of braids and her strawberry shampoo was filling my nose.   
“Is this okay?” She asked drowsily.   
“Better than okay,” I answered rubbing her back until I felt her relax against me.   
\--  
The next morning when I woke up Kate was still asleep on my chest. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Her mouth was open slightly and every time she let out a little puff of breath, her stray hairs would fly around. She stirred slightly then opened her eyes.   
“Morning,” she said with a little grin.   
“How did you sleep, love?” I asked touching his jaw lightly.   
“Better than I’ve slept my entire time in LA,” she replied. “I love sleeping here.”  
“You can sleep here anytime,” I replied kissing her head lightly.   
“Have you look at the pictures last night?” She asked me. “I want to see.”  
“I haven’t looked yet,” I replied grabbing my phone off the nightstand. I pulled up the pictures and handed the phone to her. As she scrolled through the article and glanced at the photos. There were some of us both smiling at the cameras, a few of me watching her, and then dozens of us looking at each other laughing. Everyone was freaking out about how in love we looked.   
“These are adorable,” she grinned. “I love these.”  
“I love them too,” I replied. “But I like having the real thing better.”  
“I just hope it doesn’t make people hate me. I don’t want the world to cheer against me at the Olympics.”  
“I won’t be cheering against you and my friends were obsessed,” I answered remembering all the messages they had sent me about how much they loved her.   
“I should probably get going, I have to get to practice,” she sighed looking at the time.   
“Do you want to sleep here again tonight?” I asked.  
“I do, but I have to talk to my instructor,” she answered.   
“Just let me know, either way, I want to see you,” I said. I kissed her and she grinned.   
\--  
A little while later I got a call from Kate. “Hey, what’s up?” I asked.   
“I got out early, and packed a little bag, is it okay if I come over?” She asked her voice sweet.  
“Yes, do you need me to pick you up? I’m just sitting at home,” I replied.   
“No. I’ll be there in just a few minutes,” she answered. “I took a walk.”  
A few minutes later there was a knock on my door. “Hey,” I grinned when I opened the door.   
“Hi,” she smiled walking inside. I stopped her quickly when I got a better look at her. She had a giant bruise on her forehead.  
“Hey what happened?” I asked worriedly.   
“I fell,” she answered. “The doctor looked at me and I don’t have a concussion, so don’t worry about it.”  
I frowned running my finger lightly over the bruise. “Does it hurt?” I asked worriedly.  
“Mmm.. not that bad,” she shrugged. “I’ve had worse falls.”  
“Why don’t you sit on the couch and I’ll get you some ice,” I said taking her bag and sitting her down. She rolled her eyes but obliged. I got her some ice and sat down next to her I laid her down on my lap and placed the ice on her bruise.   
“Want to hear about my worst fall?” she asked with a laugh.   
“Sure,” I nodded running my hands through her messy hair.   
“When I was ten I was doing this big jump… I was the first ten-year-old to ever attempt it. When I went to do the jump the music cut off and caught me off guard. Everything is to counts, so when I got off count it threw everything off and I didn’t land the jump properly. I fell and it was the worst pain I had ever felt. I broke my arm in three different places and I had a really serious concussion. I went back to skating two weeks later with a broken arm. Now I practice all my routines without music just in case.”  
“I knew that skating was dangerous, but that is such a serious injury for a ten-year-old. I’m really sorry so you had to go through that.”  
“It healed back to normal, which they didn’t think it would. It wasn’t as bad. My sister decorated my cast for me. We used to be so close,” she said closing her eyes at the memory.  
“I really think this year at the Olympics will be good for you two,” I replied.   
“Only a few more months,” she grinned.  
“When I met you, you didn’t seem very excited to be going,” I said looking down at her.  
“I’m not,” she shrugged. “When I train for regular competitions it’s an overwhelming amount of stress. My trainer takes everything so seriously. Training to be in the Olympics is like another level. In about a month, I probably won’t even be able to see you. I spend almost entire days at the rink. That’s when I do really have to start thinking about my diet because the costume hast to fit and I have to keep a consistently healthy diet. My coach gets so upset when I miss a turn or a jump and I get so frustrated with myself. To be honest, I would have quit skating at ten when I broke my arm, but no one would let me. And now, I have this talent and I moved away from my sister and friends and family and I can’t just let that be a waste. I have to make it all worth it.”  
I watched her face contort with emotions as she told me this. I was starting to realize that while she did feel like herself on that ice, it wasn’t who she really wanted to be. I could really tell that she was only good because she forced herself to a level of perfection that was probably unhealthy. I remember feeling pressure when I was in the band, especially when we were on the X-factor to prove myself and be the reason that we stayed until the end, but I don’t think the pressure I felt could ever amount to the pressure Kate was putting on herself.   
“You’re perfect to me,” I told her seriously.   
“That’s because I consciously make an effort to be perfect,” she replied. “It’s exhausting.”  
“No, you’re perfect when you are standing in front of a dozen cameras and blurt out that you feel like Tonya Harding, you’re perfect when you sleep on my chest, and you’re perfect when you are so drunk that a stranger has to take you home. Yeah, I love watching you skate, you’re fucking amazing at it, but I would much rather sit on this couch with you and watch the way you stare off into space when you think or listen to you laugh about the most ridiculous things. You don’t have to try to be perfect for me, you just are.”  
“Harry I know we haven’t known each other for that long, but I love you,” she said looking up at me with her big blue eyes and I could feel the grin growing on my face.   
“I love you too,” I replied running my hand across her cheek.   
“You know people don’t believe that we’re really a couple,” she said to me. “I was reading some articles today and a bunch of people have been like messaging me and commenting on my old photos. They think we are just doing it for publicity since the Olympics are coming up. I mean technically it’s good for my brand, but I just want to let you know I don’t need you to be famous. I’ll do just fine when I win gold.”  
“All publicity,” I laughed. “Would someone just in it for the publicity be sitting here right now holding an ice pack on your forehead?”  
“Would someone just in it for the publicity sit at an award show for hours on end for one little performance?” Kate grinned.   
“Oh harsh,” I laughed pinching her cheek, “but you make a valid point.”  
“I just think it’s funny when people think they know us because we’re in the paper,” she replied. “They just have no idea what our lives are really like.”  
“I want to post something about us,” I said digging around for my phone. “Hang on.” I pulled out my phone and gave a big grin as Kate watched me from her spot on my lap. I flipped the camera around and spoke. “I’m currently being introduced into the very dangerous world of figure skating,” I said before turning the camera around to show Kate with the ice pack on her forehead.  
“Stop that,” she laughed sticking her tongue out at me.   
“There, now they’ll know that I’m not just bringing you along to award shows for the fun of it,” I said posting the video to my story.   
“And now people know that I’m a hot mess,” Kate replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, I posted pictures and videos of Kate doing normal things pretty regularly. My friends and fans ate it up. They were finally starting to believe that we were more than just a publicity stunt. What really did the trick was the day that Kate took me to an ice rink. It was public, but there was hardly anyone there because it was pretty late at night. Kate and I left our phones out in the car because we just wanted to spend some one on one time together. I was constantly getting calls about interviews and Kate was constantly getting calls and texts from her coach. As I pulled my skates on, Kate sat on the ground in her skates and helped me lace them.   
“Move your ankle around,” she told me as she tightened them. She tied neat little bows before pulling her hair back into a ponytail and standing up. “Come on let’s go,” she grinned helping me up and leading me toward the ice. She glided on easily as I clung to the wall trying to keep my balance.   
“Give me your hands,” she laughed reaching out to steady me. Her small hands clutched around my big ones and she gently pulled me away from the wall. As she pulled me around the ice, skating backward, I gave her a nervous grin.   
“You know if you let me go right now I would fall over or run into a wall. I have no idea how to stop,” I said causing her to laugh loudly.   
“Didn’t you go ice skating for one of your music videos?” She asked me.   
“Do you know how many times I fell?” I laughed and she broke out into a grin.   
“I won’t let you fall,” she said squeezing my hand and she meant it. I didn’t fall once during the entire time she held my hands. She pulled me back to the wall and pushed my back up against it kissing me deeply.   
“You’re really cute,” she grinned pulling away.  
“You’re really cute too,” I laughed. She turned at the sound of someone practicing their jumps in the middle of the rink. I watched her as a little girl attempted a spin and immediately fell to the ground. Kate looked around as if searching for a parent or coach and when she didn’t see one she skated over. I watched her help the little girl position her arms and tell her how to hold her legs. She looked so in her element that my heart felt full.   
“Will you show me how you do it?” I heard the little girl ask her. Kate looked around and then replied.   
“Technically I’m not supposed to, but just for you,” she answered causing the girl to break out into a grin. I watched as Kate made a big lap around the rink before pulling her body into a pencil shape and leaping into the air spinning around gracefully.   
“Now you try,” Kate told her coming back to the little girl. The little girl nodded and we watched her skate around the rink and pull off a slightly messier version of the jump.  
“That was amazing,” Kate said with a big grin. “Keep practicing and you’ll be in the next Olympics.”  
“Thanks,” the little girl beamed before Kate came skating back to me.   
“I hope no one saw that,” she said pulling me to the exit. “My coach would be so pissed,” she laughed helping me off.   
“You’re my favorite person,” I told her kissing her cheek.   
“Shut up,” she laughed helping me undo my skates.   
Later that night there were dozens of pictures and videos of us at the rink. There weren’t any of Kate with the little girl, which Kate seemed really relieved about. The comments showed the people were really starting to question the publicity angle because there would be no reason for us to go out together if we weren’t planning on posting photos. Kate had never had a problem with people thinking our relationship was a publicity stunt. She thought it was hysterical. For some reason though, it really bugged me. I didn’t understand why people couldn’t see how much I truly loved Kate. I wanted the world to see her the way I did. It felt good to know that people were finally starting to see that.  
“Are you going to come to the Olympics with me?” She asked me as we laid in bed later that night.   
“I told you I couldn’t get a ticket,” I replied. “Apparently Harry Styles doesn’t mean anything in Switzerland.”  
“I can bring anyone I want,” Kate laughed. “You think my parents could have gotten tickets?”  
“So then you want me to come?” I asked brushing her hair behind her ears.   
“More than anything,” she nodded.   
“Of course I’ll be there. I would do anything to be there,” I replied causing her eyes to light up.  
\--  
Over the next month, Kate hadn’t been kidding about being busy. She practically disappeared. I didn’t hear or see from her for weeks other than a text every morning telling me she loved me. While I did miss her, it gave me a chance to go to the study and work out some of the ideas our relationship had given me. When I saw Kate again she looked worse for wear. She had big bags under her eyes and she was limping. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and didn’t look like it had been brushed in weeks. She sat on my couch with her eyes barely open as I fixed us some dinner.   
“Harry I love you,” she said when I brought her a plate. She sat up which looked like it took quite a bit of effort.  
“What’s going on with you?” I asked her. “You look like something is bothering you. You were limping up the stairs.”  
“My hip has been bothering me,” she replied. “I fell on it at practice two days ago.”  
“Should you be on it?” I asked worriedly.   
“The Olympics are in a week,” she laughed. “It doesn’t matter.”  
“Kate…”   
“Listen, I know you care about me. I really do, but this is one of those things where I just have to push through it. Don’t act like you haven’t done something you shouldn’t because you had a show that night. Don’t lie to me.”  
“Alright, you’re right. This is your life and your career and it’s not my place to tell you how to live.”  
“Thank you,” she said setting down her still full plate and laying down on my lap.   
“I won’t tell you how to live your life, but you do have to eat,” I replied. “That’s nonnegotiable.”  
“Just give me five minutes to rest my eyes,” she groaned.   
“Eat and then you can rest your eyes all night.”  
“Fine,” she sighed sitting up. She ate slowly and I watched her eyes close for a few seconds before she jerked awake again.   
“Babe you’re killing me, let’s just go to bed,” I said scooping her up and taking her into the bedroom. She leaned against me already asleep by the time I got to the bedroom. I pulled back the covers and slid her underneath before crawling in next to her. I just hoped she had time to sleep in.   
\--  
The next morning I woke up to Kate hitting my chest lightly. “You asshole,” she laughed showing me the photo I had posted last night. It was of Kate fast asleep still holding a fork full of chicken. She can’t even keep her eyes open to eat.  
I couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s what you get for falling asleep for the short amount of time I get to see you.”  
“I always sleep so well here,” she told me resting her head on my chest.   
“I sleep better when you’re here,” I answered honestly.   
“Can I ask you something?” she asked running her fingers over my tattoos.  
“What’s up, love?” I asked.  
“Do you think that you could stay with me in my room at the Olympics?” She asked. “I have to stay in Olympic village, but I really want you there.”  
“Sure,” I nodded.   
“You keep me really calm and I think I’m going to need that,” she replied. “This past week I’ve been really crazy stressed and I fell back into some bad habits. I think being around you makes me more conscious of my own health because I want to stay healthy for you.”  
“I wish you could say that you want to stay healthy for yourself, but I’m just glad that you’re conscious of your health at all. As long as you want to be healthy, I will support you,” I said kissing her forehead. I wanted to ask her about what habits she was talking about. I was worried she had stopped eating again, but I knew she would tell me when she was ready.   
“I love you,” she said. “If I don’t make the gold will you still love me?”  
“If you get last place I’ll still love you,” I replied. “If you didn’t go to the Olympics at all I would still love you.”  
“After the award ceremony I want to take you back to the hotel room and feel you inside me,” she whispered in my ear causing me to stiffen.  
“You can’t talk like that babe,” I groaned as she kissed my neck. “You’re going to give me a situation.”  
Kate laughed at my discomfort giving my jaw a kiss before laying back down.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later Kate and I boarded a private jet to Switzerland. “I’m going to the Olympics,” she laughed popping a bottle of champagne as I filmed her.   
“My girlfriend is going to the Olympics,” I grinned into the camera raising my champagne glass.  
“How is your hip?” I asked as she sat down stretching her legs.   
“Better,” she replied drinking her champagne. “It isn’t as bad as it was.”  
“Good,” I nodded still worried.  
\--  
The day of the opening ceremony Kate’s family arrived and I had never seen her so nervous. “We’re going to meet them at the airport and get some lunch before I have to get ready,” she told me as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.   
“I can’t wait to meet them,” I told her. I was actually a little nervous too. I couldn’t imagine what Kate would do if her sister rejected her. I just hoped it wouldn’t mess with her performances.  
“I’m so excited,” Kate grinned standing up and grabbing her things. I followed her out and we took a car over to the airport. I could tell Kate was nervous as she picked at her fingers until they bled.   
“Kate stop that,” I said grabbing one of her hands and wrapping it in mine so she couldn’t pick at them anymore.  
“Sorry,” she said biting her lip. “Just nervous.” A few seconds later a man and woman in very American clothes walked into view with an identical younger version of Kate.   
“Avery,” Kate exclaimed pulling away from me and running over to the younger girl.  
“Kate!” The young girl screamed jumping onto Kate’s chest like a spider monkey. I watched Kate flinch slightly, but luckily no one else saw it. The two girls were holding onto each other for dear life.   
“Come meet my boyfriend,” Kate said as Avery put her feet on the ground still holding Kate’s hand tightly.   
“Wait you’re really dating Harry Styles?” Avery asked glancing over at me. “I told everyone there was no way it was real.”  
“Yeah we’re really dating,” Kate laughed pulling her over. “Harry this is my younger sister, Avery, Avery, this is Harry.”  
“I have heard a lot about you,” I grinned as she pulled me into a hug.   
“My friends and I are literally obsessed with you,” Avery grinned.   
“I’m so glad you’re here,” Kate grinned wrapping Avery in another hug. Kate’s parents made their way over.   
“Hi, mom. Hi dad,” Kate said not meeting their eyes.   
“Are you sure you should be going to lunch with us?” Her mom asked crossing her arms. “Shouldn’t you be rehearsing?”  
“It’s the opening ceremony today, no one is allowed to rehearse,” she answered her hand still connected with Avery’s.   
“I wish you would wear more form-fitting clothes,” her dad said shaking his head at her thick sweater.  
“Oh this is my boyfriend, Harry,” Kate said ignoring her father’s comments.   
“He doesn’t distract you from your skating does he?” Her mom asked glancing at me.   
“No,” Kate answered with a frown.   
“Mom, he’s famous,” Avery said her eyes wide. “He’s a singer.”  
“That’s nice sweetie,” her mother said insincerely, though she did give me another glance.   
“Come on we should really get lunch,” Kate said. “I have to get ready for the opening ceremony tonight.”  
Kate held Avery’s hand and I rubbed her back lightly as we walked towards the exit. Her parents followed behind us.  
At lunch, I really got a sense of what Kate and her parent’s relationship was like and I realized immediately it was really unhealthy. Her parents’ main focus was skating. They scolded her for the things she was eating, her posture, her outfit. I could tell they only expected perfection from her. She looked really defeated by the end of the lunch.  
“Mom I’m going to go back with Harry and Kate. I’ll sit with Harry at the ceremony. I just want to spend time with my sister,” Avery said not really giving her parents a choice.   
“Okay,” her mom nodded not really caring.   
“Let’s go,” Kate grinned standing up and leading us out of the restaurant.   
“Is your hip okay?” I whispered once we got into the car. I had noticed her limping ever since Avery had jumped on her.   
“I’m good,” she replied kissing my cheek.   
“I can’t believe you two are really together. I’m literally so excited,” Avery grinned holding both of our hands. “Can I take a picture to send to my friends?”  
“Sure,” Kate nodded. “Lord knows Harry has taken some pretty awful photos of me to post.”  
I laughed as she stuck her tongue out at me. Kate leaned against me as Avery held up her phone. I put my arm around her shoulders and smiled.   
“You guys are so cute,” Avery grinned. “Do you still live with Coach Rodney?”  
“Um.. most of the time I’m at Harry’s,” Kate answered leaning her head on my shoulder.   
“I’m just glad you have something going on other than figure skating,” Avery grinned. “Sometimes I think about how you were my age when you moved to LA and I can’t imagine living your life.”  
“The only person I ever missed was you,” Kate replied squeezing her hand. Avery gave a big grin. As Kate worked on her hair and makeup, Avery and her spoke about their lives the past four years. Kate was sitting on my lap as she turned to Avery and started to do her makeup as well. Their conversations were a lot deeper than those that a normal sixteen year old would have with their older sister. Yes, they talked about boys, but they also talked about unhealthy relationships, self-esteem, and health. I was really glad the two were so close after years of separation.   
“Katherine we need to get going,” her coach called from behind the front door.   
“Are you sure you two are okay to go to the ceremony together?” Kate asked looking between.   
“Yes, I want to get to know him,” Avery replied.   
“How long are you going to be standing and walking?” I asked looking at her struggling to stand.   
“A few hours,” she answered.   
“Can you stretch for a few minutes?” I asked worriedly. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”  
“Okay,” she nodded. We watched her stretch on the ground for a few minutes before she got up. She was in a red, white, and blue tracksuit and she looked so beautiful.   
“Good luck babe,” I said kissing her before she bounded out the door.   
“Should we go find our seats?” I asked turning to Avery, who nodded excitedly.   
“You really care about her don’t you?” Avery asked as we walked down out of the room. “Like you don’t care about figure skating.”  
“Yeah, I’ve told her before I really think she is just the most genuine, caring, and funny girl I’ve ever met. I mean obviously I think she is a great figure skater and it’s important to me as long as it’s important to her, but I don’t care if she wins or loses. That won’t affect how much I love her.”  
“She’s told you a lot about the things that happened at home didn’t she?” Avery asked.   
“Yeah, I mean I’m sure she hasn’t told me everything, but she’s talked about the eating disorder and some of her injuries. We really have a lot more in common than most people think.”  
“I was pretty young when Kate was still home, but I remember like hearing her cry at night in her room and I remember the day she passed out on the ice. I never wanted her to starve herself. I never supported the way my parents pushed her. It was really stressful environment and I know that translated into her life now. I’m just glad you’re here to keep an eye on her.”


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Avery and I sat in the practice arena and watched Kate practice her routine. She was stunning but I could tell her hip was really bothering her. At one point she landed a jump wrong and I watched her face contort with pain as she let out a little scream.   
“You alright?” Her coach called worriedly.   
“I just need a minute,” she answered skating off the ice and making her way out of the arena.   
“I’m just going to make sure she’s okay,” I told Avery getting up and running towards the exit. When I got to the locker room I found Kate standing in front of the mirror with her sleeve pulled down and her mouth wrapped around her bicep as she let out a muffled scream.  
“Babe,” I said softly. She looked up and I noticed the giant mouth shaped bruises gracing her arms. Her newest on had left blood dripping down her arm.   
“I’m fine,” she answered grabbing and paper towel and wiping the blood off her arm.   
“No…”  
“It’s one of the bad habits,” she replied pointing to her arm. I nodded in realization and rushed over to wrap her in my arms.   
“Talk to me baby,” I said running my hands through her hair.   
“My hip hurts so badly. I have to skate, I can’t let myself fail because of this stupid hip. I feel really stressed. When I get stressed I do the biting. I’ve been doing it since I was five.”  
“Well now instead of biting, you can talk to me,” I said kissing her neck and pulling up her sleeve.   
“I need to get back out there,” she said resting against me. “Please just promise you’ll take care of me tonight even though I’m a disaster.”  
“I will be here with you forever,” I answered kissing her one more time.   
“Okay,” she nodded taking a breath before walking out.   
“How is she?” Avery asked when I got back.   
“She was biting,” I answered.   
“It’s why she wears long sleeves,” Avery nodded sadly.   
“I just really had no idea about all of that,” I sighed. “I wish she would have told me. I feel like I could have helped her more than I was.”  
“She will only tell you things when you’re ready. If you push her to tell you things she will snap. I once made her tell me something she really wasn’t ready to talk about and she got super sick after and refused to even speak to me for a month.”  
“She’s really strong-willed,” I nodded as we watched her get back on the ice and execute the jump perfectly ten times in a row.  
“She’s destroying herself,” Avery answered.  
\--  
The first week Kate didn’t have any competitions, so she spent most of her time practicing. She had a chance to go to a few events. The second week was the skating portion of the Olympics. She had started talking in her sleep repeating steps and counting things out. I knew she was freaking out and I knew her hip was really not okay. She had pulled her pants down just enough to show me the black bruise taking up her entire hip bone. When she was practicing there were dozens of other skater’s and I could see Kate avoided their glares and tried to keep herself away from them. It was clear that a lot of these girls were jealous or wary of Kate and her success. It made me sad to think that she didn’t really have a lot of friends in the figure skating world or even in the world in general. The night before her first performance Kate didn’t sleep at all.   
“Are you ready for today?” I asked as she pulled on her tracksuit. She had stopped constantly hiding her arms from me, so I got a good look at the horrible bruises not only from her biting but also from her countless falls.   
“Absolutely,” Kate nodded confidently. She had deep circles under her eyes and limped when she walked, but I could tell she really did feel confident. It was so amazed at her ability to completely block out everything else in her life.   
When we got to the arena Avery joined us in the prep area. Kate had refused to see her parents, so they were sent up to their seats.   
“Can I do your hair?” Avery asked Kate as they sat on the ground sorting through the burshes and makeup.  
“If you let me do your makeup,” Kate grinned.   
“Deal, “she smiled. I watched as Avery pulled Kate’s hair back into elaborate braids. Kate was lost in her thoughts her hands moving as she ran through her routine. I snapped a photo of the pair in love with how much they cared about each other. I loved Kate in the crazy times, but the simple moments were really my favorite.   
“You can post it,” Kate said looking up. I smiled as she met my eyes. The calm before the storm  
I could tell that Avery was whispering things into Kate’s ear as she tightened the braids. I couldn’t hear what she was saying, but I could tell Kate was listening closely. When Avery finished Kate’s hair. Kate turned to Avery and started doing her makeup.   
“Kate, you need to get ready,” Annie said her eyes closed as Kate swiped eye shadow over her eyes.   
“Fine,” Kate said rolling her eyes. Kate attempted to put on a dramatic wing of eyeliner but ended up messing it up.  
“Fuck,” she whispered and I could see her hands shaking. I could tell she was a lot more stressed than she was letting on.  
“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” I said taking her shaking hand. “Everything is okay.”  
She took a breath and nodded. “Can you rub my back?” She asked me as Avery handed her a makeup wipe. I nodded running my fingers over her back lightly. When she finished she turned to Avery.   
“Will you come help me put my costume on?” She asked as she struggled to get off the floor. Avery nodded and pulled her up. When she came back she tucked herself against me.  
“Good luck babe,” I said kissing the top of her head. Avery squeezed her hand before Kate ran to go meet her coach.   
“Her hip is really bad,” Avery said as we went to go sit in a box by the ice. “The tights are just about the only thing holding it in place.”  
“She shouldn’t be skating,” I sighed shaking my head. “I’m really worried she’s going to hurt herself.”  
“When she was ten, I asked her why she always spent her time at the skating rink instead of playing with me and she told me that being good at skating was the only way our parents would ever love her. Sometimes I think she still believes that. I wish they hadn’t pushed her like they did.”  
I could feel my heart break as I watched Kate stretch on the other side of the rink. It made sense why she always asked if I would love her if she didn’t win gold.   
“I think she probably does still think that, but I think she knows that we will love her no matter what, and honestly that’s all that matters to her anymore.”  
Avery nodded in agreement. When it was finally Kate’s turn to skate Avery clutched the edge of her seat until her knuckles were white. I found myself on the edge of my seat mesmerized by Kate’s beauty as she skated to the middle of the rink. My leg bounced nervously as the music started and Avery grabbed my hand. As Kate skated I found myself holding my breath every time she jumped. When the music ended and she thrust her arm in the air everyone erupted in applause.   
“She hit every jump and every turn,” Avery said her voice rising in excitement. “She’s going to get a really good score.”  
I stood up as Kate made her way off the ice and she immediately launched her self into my arms her heavy skate clad feet wrapping around me.   
“You did so well babe,” I said as she rested her face in the crook of my neck.   
“Kate you were amazing!” Avery said tugging at her back. Kate let go of me and grinned at us.   
“I have to get my score, but then we should get out of here,” Kate grinned. We nodded and watched her walk away. She was holding her hip tightly and I could tell it really was hurting her. As we waited nervously for her score, I couldn’t help but be more nervous about the state of her injury. It couldn’t be healthy to continually go full out on it. Her score was almost perfect and the highest of the night. After she changed we went back to the hotel room to relax. Avery went back with her parents because she knew Kate needed sleep more than anything else.   
“So explain to me again how this works? You don’t have the gold yet?” I asked sitting on the ledge of the counter as she showered.   
“It’s a combination of our free skate, which was today, and our short skate, which is tomorrow. You know that last jump I have in my routine is something only three other skaters have ever done before and only one at the Olympics. Since my score was so good today, if I land that jump tomorrow I will pretty much be guaranteed the gold,” she replied.   
“I don’t really know how to explain how I’m feeling right now,” I said thoughtfully. “I hate the things you have gone through to get here, but I am honestly so amazed and in awe of your talent. You work so hard and give up so much and it shows. You are so talented. My heart is just so full.”  
“Besides my sister, I’ve never had anyone at a competition for me. Like my parents and my coach come because they expect me to win and they care about skating. You’re like one of the only people who is worried about me and not my score,” she said through the steaming water.   
“And that will never change,” I answered.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up to find Kate laying completely still, her eyes wide open. “You alright babe?” I asked turning to face her. “Your last skate is today.”  
“I need help getting up,” she said through a clenched jaw.   
“Babe, are you okay?” I asked worriedly.  
“Fine,” she replied. “Can you just help me?”  
I jumped out of bed and moved over to her side quickly. I lifted her and set her down gently in a standing position. She let out a breath of pain and stumbled slightly, but then she put on a smile.   
“See just fine,” she replied. “I just need to stretch before the show.”  
I wanted to say something. I wanted to stop her from moving around the room to grab her things, but I just stood there watching her flinch every time she walked.   
“I love you no matter what,” I said softly as she brushed passed me into the bathroom to pull on her tracksuit. I think she pretended not to hear me. I knew I couldn’t convince her once she set her mind to something, so I just let her grab her things and usher me out the door without another word. We didn’t speak as she stood at a vanity in the practice room doing her makeup, because if she sat down she wouldn’t be able to get back up. We didn’t say anything when Avery came down to meet us either.  
“What’s going on?” Avery asked looking between the two of us.   
“I’m going to need both of your help putting on my costume,” Kate said brushing mascara over her eyelashes. I just bit my lip and nodded.   
“Her hip?” Avery mouthed looking over at me. I just nodded and Ashley shook her head looking upset.   
Kate grabbed her tights, leotard, and skates and we followed her into the back room. Kate had all of her body weight leaning against me as Avery helped her with her tights and leotard. In any other circumstance having Kate’s naked body pressed against me would have been the best day of my life, but in that moment I felt sick. I hadn’t seen her hip in almost two weeks and it looked horrible. I could tell just by looking that it wasn’t in the right place.   
“I’m just going to go ice my hip and stretch because I can tell you both are going to freak out on me at any moment,” she said after Avery laced up her skates. We just let her go. Neither one of us had anything helpful to say.   
“Good luck,” I called after her. She just waved a hand in response. Avery and I went to the box to wait for the performance. Neither one of us said a word. When I looked over she had tears tracking down her cheeks.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” I asked turning to face her.   
“She’s going to get really hurt,” Avery sniffled. “She shouldn’t care about this.”  
“I know,” I sighed. “But there isn’t anything we could have done except physically hold her back. She is still walking and this her last performance. There’s a really good chance she can finish this dance and be just fine to walk into the hospital tonight.”  
Avery nodded. “She is still walking,” she said hopefully. “It can’t be that bad.”  
From our spot we could see Kate lifting her leg above her head and behind her back. “Look,” I said pointing. “She is going to be just fine.”  
“Yeah,” Avery nodded wiping her tears and sitting up.   
When Kate’s name was called both Avery and I sucked in a breath. She looked like the Kate I had seen skate that first time. She had a big smile on her face and every jump looked so easy as she spun effortlessly around the ice. The end of the routine Kate was squatting on the ground with a big grin on her face and we both let go of the breath we had been holding. However, as soon as the music ended her face contorted in pain and she let out the smallest scream as she stood herself up. She managed to skate off the rink and I was already up and ready to help her as she held her hip tightly.   
“It’s just tight,” her coach said. “Go skate two laps and do a triple just to stretch it out. You’ll be fine by the time the scores come out.”  
Kate nodded and walked towards the practice rink as Avery and I followed behind her worriedly.   
“Kate are you sure…”   
“Can you watch the scores? I can’t focus on that while I’m skating,” she said interrupting me. I wanted to protest, but I just nodded. I leaned my back against the wall of the practice rink waiting to see the judge’s scores, while Avery watched Kate skate. I heard a loud thud and the sound of scraping ice, which was quickly followed by Avery screaming beside me.   
“Harry! Medic! Oh my God she’s dead!” Avery screamed. Everything seemed to happened in slow motion as I turned around. My eyes met Kate’s lifeless body laying in the middle of the rink a pool of building up around her head. Avery started running towards the entrance of the rink as the medics ran onto the ice and I had to grab her quickly.   
“Hey, they’re going to take care of it,” I said holding her back. “You’ll hurt yourself on that ice.”  
Avery was in hysterics as they loaded Kate onto a stretcher. “Is she dead?” She screamed through her sobs. As they pushed the stretcher off the rink and started running for the exit I was in shock still staring at the pool of blood stark against the ice.   
“Come on, we have to follow them,” Avery screamed grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the exit. When we were met with the cold air outside the medics were already loading Kate into an ambulance. Before anyone could protest Avery had already pulled herself and me into the ambulance next to Kate. I could see her chest rising and falling, but she hadn’t opened her eyes. Now that we were closer I saw her leg and arm were both laying at strange angles.   
“What happened?” I asked Avery as the paramedic sat us down and closed the doors.   
“She could hardly even skate around her rink her movements were so small, but she went for the jump and I saw she was in pain her hip must have spasmed, so when she landed her leg couldn’t support her. Literally the tip of her blade hit the ground and then she was on her side passed out.”  
I felt sick as I looked at the lifeless body in front of us. I had seen Kate at some pretty rough times, but this was the worst I had ever seen her. Avery was a complete mess. She was curled against me unable to hold back her sobs.   
“When we get to the hospital we’re going to run some x-rays, but she is definitely going to need surgery in multiple places,” the medic told us and Avery shuddered against me.  
When we got to the hospital Avery and I were sent to the waiting room as Kate was carted away. A few hours later a doctor came out.   
“You both are here for Kate?” She asked standing tall over us. Avery nodded.  
“She just got of surgery. We had to re-attach tendons in her hip and shoulder. She has a shattered knee cap and elbow and from what we can tell a really serious concussion.”  
“Is she going to be okay?” Avery asked shakily. “Is she awake?”  
“She’s waking up,” the doctor nodded. “She won’t be able to walk for a few months and walking normally may never happen. She’s going to need a lot of help and there’s definitely going to be a new normal for her.”  
I nodded figuring that would end up being the case. What the doctor wasn’t saying that both of us knew was true- Kate would never skate again.  
“You two can go back and see her if you’d like,” the doctor said pointing to a room at the end of the hall. I got up and Avery followed my lead. Before I opened the door, Avery turned to me and took me by surprise.  
“Are you going to break up with her now?” She asked her lip quivering.  
“What? Why would I do that?”  
“You’re going to have to help her with everything. She’s going to be so depressed without skating. Are you going to be able to take care of her?”  
“I love her,” I answered. “I’m going to do anything and everything I can to make sure she is taken care of. I would never leave her.”  
Avery instantly looked relieved and opened the door. I had never seen Kate look so small. She was laying in the hospital bed her hair stuck against her sweaty forehead. Her arm was wrapped and her leg was as well. She looked so broken. She barely opened her eyes when we came in. All the lights were off.   
“Do you hate me?” She asked her voice barely above a whisper. Avery immediately burst into sobs.   
“Avery, my head hurts,” she said her voice slurring. “Do you hate me?” She asked when I went to sit in the chair next to her bed.   
“I could never,” I replied.   
“We were supposed to fuck tonight,” she said looking up at me with sad eyes. It was then I realized how drugged she was. My cheeks turned pink as Avery looked over at us quickly.   
“Kate,” I said running my hand over my forehead as Ashley laughed loudly.   
“I love you,” Kate said trying to move towards me but wincing in pain. “I love you both so much.”  
“Kate, you have to stay still or you’re going to hurt yourself.”  
Suddenly a look of recognition crossed over Kate’s face. “Did I win?” She asked turning to me. I had been so overwhelmed worrying about whether or not Kate was going to be okay, that I forgot that last routine determined whether or not she had won gold.   
“Yeah, you won gold. They’re holding off the ceremony until you get released from the hospital,” Ashley answered. “Mom texted me.”  
“Where are they?” Kate asked.   
“They wanted to stay and watch the rest of the routines; I’m not sure they’re planning on coming,” Ashley said honestly.   
“I’ve won gold twice and they still don’t love me,” Kate said looking over at me her eyes sad.   
“I love you so much, you know that right?” I asked scared to touch her in fear of hurting her.   
“Harry, I don’t want to figure skate anymore,” she said looking up at me her big eyes filling with tears. “Will you still love me?”  
Avery burst into tears. “What’s wrong?” Kate asked turning to face her worriedly.   
“Kate all I ever wanted was for you to say that,” she sniffed, “but I’m not sure you really have a choice. The doctor said you may never even walk normally again, much less skate.”  
“Will you still love me?” Kate asked turning back to me.  
“Yes,” I answered. “Kate, I love you because of you not because of skating and you know that.”  
“I knew I was going to get hurt. I needed a reason to quit. That’s why I did the jump. I knew I wouldn’t be able to land it,” she said biting her lip. I looked up feeling the tears springing up in my eyes. I had always felt like she had been honest with me and yet she had kept something so serious. I thought she knew that I didn’t care about the skating, she could have quit anytime, but apparently she didn’t.   
“Kate, you could have just quit. You didn’t need a reason. You know that I would love you no matter what,” Avery said her voice shaking.   
“I needed to win gold because there had to be a reason I left you for LA. I had to make those six years I left you worth it.”  
“Kate, I was never mad at you for leaving. I just want to be a part of your life,” Avery said softly. Suddenly Kate’s coach came bursting into the room and I watched Kate tense up with a look of fear in her eyes.   
“Katherine, Jesus Christ. How long did they say this would take to heal? Nationals are only a few months away,” Rodney said. Kate was frozen in place. She hadn’t moved a muscle. She didn’t speak either.   
“Hey, I’m talking to you,” Rodney said getting in her face. I couldn’t help myself and I stood up quickly pushing him back.   
“Get out of her face man,” I said blocking him from getting close to Kate. “She just got out of surgery.”  
“Harry,” Kate whispered and I turned to her worriedly. “I don’t want him here.” She really looked terrified.   
“You need to leave,” I told Rodney. “She doesn’t want you here. You need to get out.”  
“I’m not leaving. I’m her fucking coach. I’m the most important person in her life. She wouldn’t be here without me.”  
“Yeah she wouldn’t be in the hospital,” I said getting angry. “Get out before I get the doctor to call the police.”  
“You want me to leave?” Rodney yelled at Kate. Kate nodded her eyes big. Rodney rolled his eyes before pushing out of the room yelling profanities. When I looked back at Kate, her eyes were watering as her lip began to wobble.   
“Hey, are you okay?” Avery asked worriedly.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kate answered. Avery looked down at her phone before looking worriedly at Kate.  
“It’s mom and dad,” she said.   
“Take it,” Kate nodded. Avery put the phone to her ear and walked outside.   
“What’s wrong?” I asked touching her cheek lightly.   
“I never told anyone,” she said resting her cheek against my hand.   
“You can tell me anything,” I said seriously.   
“Some of those bruises weren’t from falling,” Kate whispered.  
“He hurt you?” I asked feeling myself getting angry again.   
“He got angry at me sometimes. He was like a controlling dad, but on steroids, because he was also my coach. He used to get mad at me for all the times I came home late and drunk. He would get mad at me for messing up in practice. He would get mad because I ate too much or not enough. He would get mad because he was drunk. I could never sleep because I was always scared that he would hurt me at night.”  
I wanted to kill that man. I wanted to wrap Kate up. I wanted to lock her away where no one could ever hurt her. All I could do was sit there and hold myself together.   
“I’m never going to let another person hurt you,” I said stroking her cheek. “I will never hurt you.”  
“I know, that’s why I always slept better with you,” she answered. Her face scrunched up with pain and she let out a little whimper. “I think the drugs are wearing off,” she said her voice breaking.   
“The nurse said you could press that little red button to get more drugs,” I answered handing her the button. She pressed it quickly.   
“Will you please come and sit with me?” She asked trying to move over to make room for me.  
“Babe, I don’t want to hurt you?” I said moving my hand through her hair scratching her scalp lightly.   
“I really need you to hold me,” she said her eyes big again. I sighed knowing I couldn’t say no to her. I tried to get into the bed as gingerly as possible, but I watched her flinch slightly. She gave me her non-broken hand and I kissed it lightly. Within a few minutes, she had slumped against me.   
“So mom and dad said… Oh,” Avery said walking into the room and stopping when she saw Kate sleeping.   
“She had to take some more drugs,” I told her. “What did your parents say?”  
“They found out Kate had rejected Rodney and they aren’t planning to stay. They are going to pick me up and take me straight to the airport,” she looked up at me frantically. “Harry, I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to leave Kate again. She needs me. I don’t know when I’ll see you two again.”  
“I promise I will fly you out to LA anytime you want and I’ll fly Kate to Georgia anytime she even mentions you,” I promised.   
“Do you think that when I turn eighteen I could come to LA?” She asked. She looked like Kate in that moment and I found it almost impossible to say no.  
“I think that you’ll need to talk to Kate about that, but I know she loves being around you,” I answered. Kate didn’t wake up when Avery got the call that her parents were outside. They refused to come inside. Avery stood up and leaned over Kate.   
“I love you,” she whispered kissing Kate’s forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

I was in and out of sleep when Kate woke up with a moan. “Am I dying?” She asked with a groan.  
“No,” I laughed kissing her forehead.  
“My parents took Avery didn’t they?” She asked looking around the empty room.   
“Yeah, but she didn’t want to leave,” I answered. “I promised I would fly both of you in either direction anytime.”  
“Thank you for staying with me,” she sighed flinching with pain. I just kissed her cheek.   
“Someday I hope I can take care of you the way you take care of me,” she sighed.  
“You take care of me more than you know,” I answered. “Before you, I was kind of lost. I didn’t know what to do with my life now that my tour was over. Being with you has made me feel so complete.”  
“I’m sorry we can’t have sex,” she sighed looking up at me. “I could give you a handjob.”  
“Babe I don’t need sex or you to touch me,” I said shaking my head. “I love you and I would never ask something like that of you.”  
“Sometimes guys need a reminder that you really love them,” Kate said palming me through my jeans.   
“Who told you that?” I asked grabbing her hand and placing it on her thigh.   
“My first boyfriend,” Kate answered. “My coach in middle school too.”  
“What? What are you talking about?” I asked.   
“I just want to take care of you,” she said moving her hand back to my zipper.   
“This isn’t how you do it,” I answered putting her hand on her thigh again. “Will you please tell me what you were talking about before?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” she answered looking away.  
\--  
About two days later Kate was finally released from the hospital in a wheelchair. She couldn’t even push the wheelchair.   
“I feel completely useless,” Kate sighed as I pushed her to the car. I had to lift her up and slide her into the car.   
“You’re not useless babe,” I sighed ruffling her hair.   
“My hip hurts so bad,” Kate groaned.  
“The nurse said you could take another pill when you got home,” I told her.   
“Harry I don’t want to stay here anymore,” she said her eyes looking sad. “I want to be in your apartment. I want to sleep in your bed.”  
“Babe, we have to get your gold medal. You earned it,” I said.   
“I don’t care about a fucking gold medal,” she answered as I slid into the car.   
“I know, but I want all my fans to know how amazing and talented you are. I want the whole world to know.”  
“Is my fall all over the internet?” She asked me. She hadn’t been allowed to use her phone. With her concussion, she wouldn’t be allowed to use it for at least a few weeks.   
“Everyone has been really worried. They didn’t get the fall on tape, but everyone knows you have been in the hospital for a few days. I’ve been getting a lot of messages from fans asking if you’re okay. I think everyone just wants you to get better. They’re really worried.”  
“Do they know that I’m okay?” She asked. “I don’t want anyone to waste time worrying when they really don’t need to be.”  
“Well, um I posted a little message on Twitter yesterday just saying that you were recovering and that we just need some space at this time,” I shrugged.   
“Why are people worried about me? I’m a nobody,” she asked.  
“You’re important to me and therefore you’re important to all my fans,” I shrugged. “But I think people love you regardless. They have been so obsessed with you. Your outfits, your skating, your personality. Sometimes there are more posts about you than there are about me.”  
“I don’t like that people are worried about me,” Kate sighed. “I’m sure these people have enough on their plate. I mean my parents don’t even worry about me. It seems silly that complete strangers would worry.”  
“People love you. We all love you.”  
“Come on let’s get you inside,” I said as I pulled into a parking spot at the hotel. I pulled the wheelchair out of the back and brought it over to the front door. I picked her up and placed her in it.   
“I didn’t think I was going to get this hurt,” Kate told me as I pushed her into the elevator. “I never wanted to put all this work and stress on you. You can leave me- never feel like you can’t leave me. I’ll understand. I’m a lot more work than I’m worth.”  
“Not true,” I answered. “You are the least high maintenance injured person I’ve ever met.”  
“Who was the most high maintenance?” Kate asked looking back at me with a grin.  
“Probably my bandmate Zayn,” I laughed.  
“He’s the one that left early,” Kate nodded. “Makes sense, he seemed weak.”  
“You’re a little spitfire today aren’t you?” I laughed.   
“I’ve been bored,” she smiled. When we got up to the hotel room I placed her in the bed.   
“I’m going to figure out if you need to stay here or if we can just pick up your medal and go home, do you think you’ll be alright here for a little bit?” I asked stroking her hair lightly.   
“I’ll be fine,” Kate nodded. “Just get me the television remote.”


	10. Chapter 10

A day later Kate had her medal and we were on a direct flight back to LA. “Did you post a picture of the medal?” Kate asked from her seat.   
“No, I wanted to get a picture of you with it, but I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” I replied.   
“You can take a photo,” Kate shrugged. “You’ll have to get me the medal.”  
“Alright,” I nodded pulling it out of the bag and placing it in her good hand. She struggled to put the medal around her neck but refused to let me help her. She put the medal into her mouth pretending to bite it with a smirk. I pulled up my camera and snapped a few photos of her. I picked one of the photos and uploaded it. Who knew getting a gold medal could be so dangerous- In all seriousness, I’m just thankful to be heading back to LA with the woman I love still alive and recovering.   
“Did you think I was going to die?” Kate asked handing me the medal after I read her the post.   
“I couldn’t really even consider that because your sister was convinced that you were already dead. For her sake, I had to believe you would be just fine.”  
“I’m glad you were there for Avery. She doesn’t tell me a lot about life at home, but I have a feeling she doesn’t get the support she needs.”  
“She asked me if she could move to LA when she turned eighteen,” I told her.  
“I always knew that she would move in with me when she turned eighteen. That’s part of the reason I worked so hard. I knew I would have to make enough to support her in whatever she needed. Obviously it’s different now. I never expected to fall in love. I never expected that when she turned eighteen I would be thinking about another person besides just myself.”  
“I would never want to stand in the way of your relationship with your sister. If you love her then so do I. When she turns eighteen she is just as welcome in our home as you are in mine.”  
“I love you,” Kate replied. “I’ve never had anyone care about me the way you do.”  
\--  
About a week later Kate was set up with a physical therapist and was going almost every day of the week. When I asked her why she was pushing herself so hard she told me she wanted to prove she was quitting figure skating for herself and not because she couldn’t do it anymore. I should have known she would push herself to the extreme. She had been in competitive figure skating for years, it wasn’t like her to take anything sitting down. Until her bones and muscles actually healed she couldn’t do anything other than keep the strength in her uninjured limbs.   
“I better not lose my flexibility,” Kate said as we sat in bed after physical therapy.   
“All I care about is that you can at least move on your own,” I replied.   
“Yeah, but my flexibility is what made me so good at sex,” Kate replied and I almost choked. “That’s what the guys used to tell me, you know before I met you.”  
“Kate I’ve seen your body and you don’t have to do anything except look at me,” I said rubbing her cheek with my thumb.   
“Maybe you should go to the studio,” Kate said leaning her head on my shoulder.  
“Are you trying to get rid of me?” I laughed.  
“No, I just want you to take time for yourself,” she said. “I don’t want you to be taking care of me and spending time with me all the time because you are just going to grow to resent me. You need to be with your friends and be yourself for a little without me.”  
“Babe I could spend every moment with you and never get bored.”  
“Please just do something for you today,” Kate said looking up at me with worried eyes. “It would really just make me feel better.”  
“Alright love, I do have some ideas I’ve wanted to work on,” I sighed knowing I couldn’t say no. Kate took my hand and kissed it.   
“I promise I’m not trying to get rid of you,” she smiled sliding herself down so she could close her eyes.   
“I’ll be back in an hour,” I replied kissing her forehead.  
\--  
“Oh shit!” I heard Kate yell from the kitchen as something fell to the floor and broke.   
“Everything okay?” I asked running out of the bedroom. Kate looked over at me worriedly.  
“I’m sorry I was trying to make myself some dinner,” she said with a frown. “I’m sorry I broke one of your plates.”  
“You don’t have to make dinner,” I sighed. “You know I will do that for you.”  
“I hate not being able to do anything for myself,” Kate said and I watched her eyes get watery.   
“Babe, the doctor said you should at least be able to move in the next few weeks. You need to let yourself heal properly.”  
“I cut my hand,” she said holding up a bloody hand.  
“Jesus,” I said grabbing it to get a better look. “I’ll go get the first aid kit. Just stay right here.”  
“I can’t go anywhere,” she said with a sigh. When I got back she was in the same place watching the blood run down her arm. I cleaned up the blood and the wound before wrapping it in gauze.  
“When I was little and I used to get hurt at skating I did this all myself,” she told me. “I used to be able to take care of myself.”  
“Now I’m here to take care of you,” I grinned kissing her cheek lightly. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me against her. I put my head to her stomach breathing in her smell.   
“I love you,” she said running her hand over my hair.


	11. Chapter 11

About two weeks later Kate was starting to work on moving her arm and leg. She couldn’t put weight on them yet, but she was starting to loosen them a bit. I could tell it was really painful. Sometimes she practiced at home even though I begged her not to, but she didn’t listen.   
“Do you really love me even though you’ve never had sex with me?” Kate asked as we laid in bed.   
“Do you love me even though we’ve never had sex?” I asked.   
“I’m a girl we can love without having sex,” she answered.   
“Well, I can assure you that I love you with my entire heart,” I replied. “I don’t know who told you that shit, but most guys fall in love without sex. The amount of times my bandmates would come home claiming they were in love after just watching a woman dance at the club is uncountable.”  
Kate played with the sling on her arm biting her lip. “When I was twelve there was a boy who skated at the same rink as me. He was probably about sixteen at the time. I mean I had a huge crush on him because I was twelve and obviously…”  
I nodded in understanding. “Well, one day I got hurt and went to the locker room to take a minute to recover. I had fallen so hard the wind had been knocked out of me. I was sitting there crying and the boy came in. He sat down next to me and was comforting me. He asked me where I was hurting and I told him and he started touching my chest asking if it hurt. Those first few times he just sat there and touched the spots where it hurt. Then he started telling me he could make me feel good.  
“I mean I trusted him. He was the only person who had ever cared about how I felt. He used to… he used to stick his fingers inside me… Then he told me that there was something a girl and guy could do together to make them love each other. He told me that the only way he would ever love me was if I did this thing with him. I mean I told him I always wanted someone to love me. He fucked me that day and it hurt horribly, but I kept letting him do it because I just wanted him to love me. I just wanted someone to love me.  
“Later I moved to a different ice rink and I had a new coach. When I was fourteen my coach told me something very similar. I mean I basically told him I already knew what it was. He fucked me until I moved to LA. I didn’t know what happened was wrong until I told my first coach here.   
“My first coach in LA wasn’t Rodney, it was actually this really young guy. He was the one who stopped the eating disorder. When I told him I wanted him to love me, so he could have sex with me if he wanted. He freaked out. He made me go to therapy. He told me everything those guys had told me was wrong and a lie and I felt so dirty and used, and disgusting. I almost killed myself, that’s actually why I went to therapy originally. But then when I was seventeen, the year I went to the Olympics, he got in a car crash and died and Rodney became my coach. So, I have a really fucked up idea of the relationship between love and sex. I just… I was so naïve and scared of being alone. I just wanted to have someone who cared about me. I didn’t know it was wrong then. I didn’t even know what sex was…”  
Kate was now sniffling. She couldn’t even meet my eyes and she was brushing her hair back with her good hand. I wanted to go back in time and save Kate. I wanted to show her how much she was loved. I also wanted to hurt all of those people who hurt her. I just wanted her to have a normal life.  
“I think that’s why I had all those one-night stands and drunken nights when I was with Rodney. I just liked the think that those meaningless fucks where I didn’t even know the guy’s name would mean that someone loved me even just for those few minutes.”  
I just stayed quiet unsure of how to respond. “Do you still love me? Do you think I’m fucked up? Please say something.”  
“I think what those people did to you is so awful and wrong. You did nothing wrong, this is not your fault. Kate I will never ask you to do anything that you don’t want to do. You are the love of my life and there is nothing you could ever tell me that would change that.”  
“I really love you,” she said softly her voice shaking. “Thank you for accepting me despite everything I’ve put us through.”  
I just ran my hand through her hair and placed her head against my chest. I kissed her forehead. I wanted to just wrap her whole body in my arms, but I couldn’t because of her injuries. Eventually, she fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

“Look at her go!” The physical therapist exclaimed about four months after the Olympics. Kate was limping around the room balancing hard on a cane.   
“I’m going to be walking normally by the end of this month,” Kate told us seriously.   
“You can’t push yourself too hard honey,” the physical therapist said. Kate just rolled her eyes. This was a pretty common occurrence. Kate had made it her goal to be able to do a triple something on the ice by the end of the year. It was ambitious, but I knew Kate would not stop until she reached her goal.   
“Hey don’t work too hard, we’re getting ice cream after this and you promised you wouldn’t fall asleep this time,” I called and Kate looked up with a big grin.   
“Can I try without the cane?” Kate asked trying to stand up straight but failing.   
“No,” her pt said quickly. “Don’t even try that for at least another week. You will seriously hurt yourself.”  
“Come on Kate, let’s go before you get too ambitious for one day,” I laughed.   
“Alright,” Kate nodded. “Let’s go get ice cream.” She limped her way over to me and it took everything in me to keep from helping her. She got pissed whenever I tried to help her.   
“Thanks, Trisha,” she said waving to her pt.  
“See you soon,” Trisha laughed. Kate and I made our way slowly to the car. I had become really grateful for how kind our fans were. They had never come to the physical therapy building and waited outside despite the fact that everyone knew we were there almost every day. There were never any cameras or fans. I knew that Kate was grateful for it too because I knew she was really self-conscious about the cane and the fact that I had to help her get in and out of the car.   
I drove us over to the frozen yogurt shop about a block away and pulled into the parking lot. Being out in public like this was different though. These people weren’t fans. They were people who were just excited to be in the same room as famous people.   
“I’m starved,” she said wiping the sweat off her brow as we walked into the shop. I could tell she was refusing to look around at the groups of people watching them. She just looked right at me and let me guide her through the shop.   
“Let me help you,” I said taking the cup out of her hand.   
“You have to let me try the flavors,” Kate said smiling up at me. “I get picky.”  
“Oh I’m well aware,” I laughed. Kate would point to the flavors she wanted and I would put a little on my finger letting her lick it off.   
“Alright, strawberry and vanilla,” Kate grinned.   
“Isn’t that what you get every time?” I asked with a laugh.  
“Yup,” she grinned. I filled up her cup and then filled my own. I followed Kate as she limped over to the toppings area. She grinned pointing to the toppings she wanted and then we took the cups over to the register.   
“How’s my favorite couple?” The young teen working the register asked. We were pretty regular costumers, so she knew us pretty well.   
“Hi Jane,” Kate smiled leaning heavily on her cane.   
“How are the classes going? You’re looking even better than last week,” Jane replied.   
“It’s going well,” Kate smiled.   
“Well enjoy your froyo,” Jane smiled. We gave her a wave before I brought our bowls to a table. I had to help Kate sit down, which she hated.   
“I talked to Avery last night while you were at the studio,” Kate told me as we ate our ice cream. She liked to talk, so she didn’t have to look at the people around her.   
“How is she?” I asked.   
“She said she just passed her math exam and she is taking the ACT tomorrow,” Kate said.   
“I’m so glad I never had to take that,” I replied.   
“Me too,” Kate laughed.   
“Man, we’re both high school dropouts,” I said shaking my head.  
“No, I got my GED,” Kate protested.   
“Alright nerd,” I said and she grinned.   
“Try some, so I can have some of yours,” she said shoving her spoon in front of my mouth. I grinned taking a bite. Kate smiled looking at me expectantly.   
“Is this what you want?” I asked pecking her lips.   
“Shut up,” she laughed taking her spoon and dunking it into my bowl. I shot her a look of protest and she laughed loudly.   
“Mine is better,” she answered and I kissed her again. When we finished we got up and I helped Kate make her way out. I could see people taking photos and videos.   
“Feeling okay?” I asked helping her into the car.   
“I feel great,” she smiled buckling her seat belt.   
“I love you,” I smiled kissing her cheek.   
When we got back to the apartment Kate scrolled through the photos and articles being posted. She had started doing this almost every time we went out. It had gotten really bad.   
“Harry, I look so awful,” she said zooming in on a photo of her limping out of the building.   
“What are you talking about?” I asked confused. After being in physical therapy for hours she still looked stunning.   
“I look so pale and fat,” she said showing me the photo.   
“We’re not doing that,” I told her taking away the phone. “You’re not even close to fat and if you think you are, then you need to take a break from the photos.”  
She sighed resting her head on the arm of the sofa. I looked at the tweet and couldn’t help but smile.   
The cutest couple I’ve ever seen   
The comments were even sweeter. You can tell they’re really in love… I hope one day I can find a love like that… They’re both so beautiful  
I rubbed Kate’s arm lightly and within a few minutes she passed out. As I kept scrolling through the articles I could see people commenting on Kate’s progress. People had been really worried about how well she was coming along because I hadn’t posted anything since the plane ride home. I knew Kate was self-conscious about her cane and her limp, so I had kept her recovery pretty secret. Because of that, people freaked out every time they saw us in public because it was the only time when they could really see Kate’s recovery progress. Usually, the articles and comments mentioned that Kate was recovering much quicker than an average patient. I knew this was because of how frequent and hard she had been working, but no one else really knew what went on at the physical therapist. They thought she was just a miracle story.


End file.
